


Save me

by Muraechi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beka is the savior, DJ Otabek Altin, Fluff and Angst, JJ needs a savior, M/M, MY BABIES!!!!, OTP Feels, References to Depression, Singer JJ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muraechi/pseuds/Muraechi
Summary: AU where they are college students, living their own lives. Destiny wants them to meet one unexpected night.Maybe life isn't unfair as some people think, maybe the happiness you wished for is right in front of your eyes.





	Save me

**Author's Note:**

> It'll probably be a three-chapter one-shot.  
> JOIN ME in this angsty but lovely story of how two strangers fall in love.

_I always thought to myself I was nothing but a mere good for nothing guy. Since my parents’ death and my siblings being separated from me, I found myself alone in this world._  
My life as a college student is getting better. My scores are average since I lost important classes when I was hospitalized after some overdose, I got discharged a month later. However, I still have got this void inside my chest that needs to be filled.  
As for my friends? That word has never had any meaning for me since I was a child, boys were always mocking at me for being an orphan and girls were scared of my gloomy face and talked behind my back.  
My family was all I care about, but they were taken away from me. I really hope someday, I can find someone to take me out of this darkness. Right now, I should just take my pain again with alcohol and... pills. 

 

*

 

“Hey! Beka, are you coming with us to have some ice cream?”

The blackish-haired boy turned around, looking as good as ever with some leather jacket on and his hair slicked back.

“I guess not. I’ve gotta go and prepare myself for some show I have tonight! Maybe next time," he replied as he started his motorbike and moments later left the school grounds.

Otabek’s daily routine was the same until weekends were knocking on the door. From Mondays to Thursdays, he was a regular college boy and then he was one of amazing DJ in some night clubs.

It was Friday night; he had to go to a new club to work. It seemed it was a really popular one according to some of his friends. He’s never heard of it before but took the opportunity with no hesitation considering the amount of money he was going to get paid.

He put on some dark colored jeans, white t-shirt and his favorite pair of boots before heading out of his apartment. Of course he could not forget to have his black leather jacket on, as some sort of good luck item for every show he had to give. Otabek took the keys of his motorbike and went outside his place. But something caught his attention the moment his stepped outside. He couldn't tell what it was from the his position and the dim light from the streets. He squinted his eyes trying to look deeper into the dark and a man’s silhouette was seen from afar, it looked like he was drunk from the way he was walking and seconds later, he fell. 

Despite his looks, Beka was someone who cannot deny his help to others and tried to do as much as he can to make that person smile. He ran off taking the stairs and was in front of the man in a blink of an eye. 

“It’s a boy my age," he murmured to himself, “Hey, are you okay?” Otabek was now trying to help the guy get up from the cold ground. Looking at his terrible condition, he decided to call the day off, took the phone out of his pocket, dialed the manager’s number and apologized for not being able to go that night.

“Something urgent happened; my cousin is in bad state. He was injured. I’m so sorry," to his surprise they said it was nothing to worry about and they’ll be waiting for him the next day if possible. Beka thought to himself there was still good people in the world after the call ended.

“Let’s go to my apartment, you’re bleeding."

 

*

 

“Hmm, warm...”

“What are you mumbling over there?," a man’s voice was heard from a long distance. JJ’s eyes were still shut, so he opened them slowly trying to cope with the pulsing pain on the back of his head.

“What? What happened? Where am I?," he asked lowly, almost like speaking to himself only.

“You are at my place, I found you on the park in front of here lying on the ground... bleeding.”

JJ felt his cheeks turn red when he heard that, hours ago he was drinking some beer, wanted to have a little walk before going to bed. He was so immerged in his own thoughts that he found himself lost after a while. Bad luck of his since some guys who were even drunker than him decided to play a bit by kicking the hell out him and throwing him into a dark alley where he got some cuts from the scaterred garbage and broken glasses.

“I’m sorry," a small sighed followed, "can you please tell me where I can take the bus from here and I’ll be heading home," he asked politely but still embarrassed.

“You’re not going anywhere. I still need to take care of that wound over there”, the brown-eyed boy pointed out at his stomach and it was in that moment he realized he was shirtless.

“Jesus, what the hell happened to me?” 

“That’s what I want to know too," Beka placed down some first-aid kit next to the bed and a small bowl with some hot water in it, “Okay, this may hurt a little but it’s worthy.”

“Wh- ugh, damn it!” JJ could not even finish the question when the pain took over his whole body; he was trembling under the hands of this strange guy whose determination in healing him was unyielding. From his perspective, he could notice how good looking he was with those serious eyes of his and thick eyebrows, he wasn’t tall but his body was definitely of those who exercise quite often. The white t-shirt looking a small size on his chest was proof of those thoughts.

“What?” JJ was shaken off his own fantasy world when the target of his stares talked to him.

“It’s nothing," was all he could say, “Are you done?”

“Yes, I just need to stitch a little bit more and… Done.” A slight smile was shown on his face, he was being so kind to JJ he could feel something odd in his chest, almost like a piercing feeling in need for some way out. 

“Thanks.”

Beka stood up, went directly to the kitchen to clean things up. Ever since he was a child, his mother taught him that whenever someone is in need or suffering from some pain, be it emotional or physically, he should be there with arms wide open to protect them until they are completely healed.

“Could you make some effort and remember what happened, I think this is something that needs to be told to the police,” Otabek was now laying down next to him on the bed, although his apartment was small and had only the necessary things, he always thought that his bed must be a big and comfortable one, and so it was. 

The two of them were now next to each other, facing the wooden ceiling. Beka decided to put some of his favorite type of music on. Indie mixed with post rock began playing on his cellphone and the atmosphere was quite pleasant to him. To both of them.

"Nice taste in music," JJ complimented him, with a faded smirk on his face.

"Heh, I get that a lot." Otabek grinned as he was some famous celebrity being praised by his fans.

JJ laughed, he thought it was cute how much confidence was put into simple words like that.

“Anyways... I remember I was having some beers by myself, went out to have a walk and...” another laugh; he found the whole situation so childish and stupid.

“What?”

“No, it’s just that... I was lost. I guess I was thinking too much and that made lose track of my surroundings,” JJ tried his best to remember the rest of the story, so much that his head began to hurt again, shutting his eyes closed as a defense against any pain.

“Don’t push yourself; I’ll bring you a pain killer." Beka noticed it and stood up.

“Are you a doctor or something? You seem young for that, though.”

Otabek snorted and denied, “I just like to take precautions."

All JJ had in his place was some small bed to sleep in, a mini fridge that was almost always empty and a bag full of clothes. He worked as a part-time singer at a bar on the weekends and on special days such a Valentine ’s Day; what he earned in those shifts were directed for the payment of his studies. It was a miracle from heaven for his scholarship request to be accepted, at least half of it.

JJ took the pain killer, rested his head on top of the fluffy pillow once again and closed his eyes. He decided if someone as kind as the young man beside him wanted to help him so much, he might as well take that chance.

“You should sleep already," Otabek mentioned only to see he was already asleep.

 

*

 

The next morning JJ was up pretty early, his wound was not fully healed but he could at least stand properly and walk. All of a sudden, guilt was building up in him; the guy did so much for him in one night that he had no idea how to thank him but to leave a note, apologizing for leaving without a proper introduction and gratitude.

_“I’m sorry I left without a notice. Sorry for intruding at your place and making you worry for someone you don’t even know. I don’t know how to thank you in a proper way.  
JJ”_

“You should’ve waited for me to wake up then…” Otabek sighed and placed the note back on the night table.

 

*

 

It was Saturday morning; JJ got home after some struggling time trying to find his way to his own little apartment. It was almost a two-hour walk from Beka's apartment to his own. His head was definitely on the clouds the night before to not even notice how far he was heading to.

The moment he opened the door, with the spare key he had hidden under the some vase since the original one was stolen, his cellphone rang. 

“I even forgot to take it with me,” he said to himself, “I guess I was lucky.”

Reaching for the mobile, he could see his manager’s number on the screen. Worried about why the sudden call so early when his shifts were usually at night.

JJ was asked to start his shift since noon, since it was a windy day and people had this weird habit of drinking when the weather got colder, a good singing show was for sure a great entertainment.

After taking a shower, enduring the pain from the stitches, and getting himself ready into some black jeans, an old gray sweater and boots, he grabbed his keys, cellphone, guitar, some extra money for the bus and went out.

Little did he knew that meeting the mystery guy from last night was nothing but fate doing its work. He wished for someone to save him from his own demons, maybe that someone already showed up in his life.


End file.
